GAT-X133 Sword Calamity
The GAT-X133 Sword Calamity is a prototype close-quarters combat mobile suit and was first featured in the original design series SEED-MSV. It is piloted by Rena Imelia, Edward Harrelson and Four Socius. Technology & Combat Characteristics While the original GAT-X131 Calamity is an artillery mobile suit, the Sword Calamity is primarily designed for close combat with armament derived from the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike. Its main weapon is a pair of large anti-ship swords similar to that used by Sword Strike, but they now also function as laser guns. Other close combat weaponry includes pairs of beam boomerangs, rocket anchors and combat knives. Sword Calamity retains the energy cannon of the original Calamity, but its power is reduced in exchange for longer operational time. In addition, the mobile suit's fire control system and vetronics has been modified to fit its new role as a close combat unit. Three Sword Calamity units are produced in total. Unlike the Sword Calamity Unit 2 and Unit 3, Unit 1 retains the Calamity Gundam's original color on its unmodified parts. This occurs as Unit 1 was designed to gather data for other Calamity Gundam-based variations as part of the 'Rebuild 1416 Program' and hence was not repainted. However, the program was later dropped as Earth Alliance switched to the GAT-01A1 Dagger as the base machine for their multi-purpose MS. Armaments ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :A close combat weapon stored on the suit's legs, they are simply enlarged knives and mainly serve as back-up weapons. ;*"Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang :A set of two "Midas Messer" beam boomerangs derived from Sword Strike's is mounted on the Sword Calamity, with each shoulder storing one. It is a throwing weapon with a small beam blade that can return to the owner, often catching enemy units by surprise. ;*"Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor :Sword Calamity is also equipped with two forearm mounted "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchors, which are of similar type as the one on the Sword Strike Gundam. They are grappling claws that are shot out on a line to hit or grab an enemy unit. ;*"Schwert Gewehr" Anti-ship Sword :The main weapon of the Sword Calamity is its two "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship swords, which are very similar to the one used by the Sword Strike Gundam. The "Schwert Gewehr" is a large physical sword that has a laser blade along the cutting edge. The large blade is designed to easily slice mobile suits in half or to cut off sections of a ship. Unlike the Sword Strike's prototype model, Sword Calamity's "Schwert Gewehr" has fully functional laser gun at the bottom end. The laser gun can be fired when the sword is handheld or while mounted on the backpack. ;*"Scylla" 580mm Multi-phase Energy Cannon :The other ranged energy weapon installed on the Sword Calamity (besides the laser guns on the anti-ship swords) is the chest mounted "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon. It is the same weapon as the one on the original Calamity, but its maximum output is only 30% of the original. This allows more energy to be used for powering the suit, extending its operational time. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Phase armor History Built as a close-combat variant of the GAT-X131 Calamity, the Sword Calamity is piloted by Naturals and Combat Coordinator, instead of "Biological CPUs". Sword Calamity is completed at around the same time period as the original Calamity and 3 units are produced in total. The first unit is created mainly to gather data and is put into storage after that. The other 2 units are deployed in combat after numerous tests, and are piloted Earth Alliance ace Edward Harrelson and Four Socius. During the Third Battle of Victoria, these 2 units are under the command of Rondo Gina Sahaku and play an important role in the EA victory over ZAFT. Four Socius and his Sword Calamity are eventually given to Orb's Rondo Sahaku faction by Muruta Azrael, and later attacks the Kusanagi to kill Cagalli Yula Athha on Gina's order, but the plan is thwarted by Gai Murakumo. Edward's unit takes part in the Second Battle of Jachin Due and during the battle, Ed is convinced that he should rebel against the Alliance. After the war, Ed defects to the United States of South America, and the first Sword Calamity is taken out of storage and assigned to Earth Alliance ace, Rena Imelia, who is sent after him. Ed defeats Rena in combat, but both pilots are injured. The damaged Sword Calamitys are salvaged by Kaite Madigan and added to his MS collection, however he promises Jess Rabble that he will give Ed's unit back to him if he ever needs it again. Gallery GAT-X133 - Sword Calamity0.jpg|GAT-X133 Sword Calamity Astray Blue Frame 2nd L vs. Sword Calamity.jpg|Astray Blue Frame 2nd L vs. Sword Calamity Sword Calamity MSV manga.jpg Gunpla Howtosc1.jpg|HG 1/144 Sword Calamity hobby japan october 2004 conversion kit front Howtosc2.jpg|HG 1/144 Sword Calamity hobby japan october 2004 conversion kit back Screenshots Sword Calamity-Front of Earth.JPG Sword Calamity-Front of Earth 2.JPG GS-MSV-Sword-Calamity-on-screen.jpg|Sword Calamity's cameo in Astray Red Frame video. GS-MSV-ABF-Sword-Calamity.jpg GS-MSV-ABF-Sword-Calamity-combining-swords.jpg|Sword Calamity holding the pair of Anti-ship Swords together. Games SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Gundam Sword Calamity.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' Sword Calamity.jpg|Sword Calamity from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Unit_ar_sword_calamity.png|AR-Rank Sword Calamity as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online N.E.T. Ed ED.png N.E.T. Ed OP.png SwordCalamityBattleDestiny.png SwordCalamityUnit1BattleDestiny.png Notes & Trivia *The weapon configuration of the ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam is more similar to the Sword Calamity than the Sword Strike. References GAT-X133 - Sword Calamity1.jpg|GAT-X133 Sword Calamity - Technical Detail/Design Calamity 01.jpg Swordcalamity-lineart.jpg Swordcalamity-lineart2.jpg External links *GAT-X133 Sword Calamity on MAHQ.net